


Nate/Rafe/Sam Drabbles and Ficlets

by Nathamuel



Series: Uncharted Drabbles and Ficlets [13]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 17:41:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8294497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathamuel/pseuds/Nathamuel
Summary: 1. Neighbors AU





	

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt I got over on Tumblr

Rafe couldn’t believe that his father had really gone through with this. The building, in which his new apartment was located, was nothing more than a shithole, not even the fancy rugged kind that some of his friends lived in. No, this was a real shithole. 

And he didn’t have any coffee, because his father had thrown him out to learn some humility in the middle of the night and Rafe still looked rich enough that he wouldn’t walk to a night shop in this part of the city. That would just beg to be robbed and killed. So now Rafe was on his way to his neighbors, to scrounge some, because while it wasn’t his habit, he wasn’t going to go to sleep in a bed in which he had seen at least one cockroach.

It was just Rafe’s luck that there were voices coming from behind the door. His parents hadn’t brought him up to be rude and to wake people up in the night just for a coffee. 

He knocked and waited. Steps came closer. The door opened.

Rafe took a double-take at the view in front of him. His neighbors were gorgeous. And, judging by the water droplets sliding down what Rafe would have liked to call ‘a very fine chest’, had just come out of a shower. At least one of them head. The guy in front of him had swept back longish hair, a mischievous smile and just a towel to hide certain parts of him that Rafe wouldn’t have minded seeing up close, if he had been on one of his friends’ parties. His flatmate, for lack of a better term and Rafe really hoped that they were not an item (or if they were that they would let him join), had short hair and the most handsome eyes that Rafe had ever seen. He only wore boxers.

“You must be the new neighbor,” Fine Chest said and Rafe swallowed. 

“How do you know?”, Rafe asked.

Blue Eyes laughed. “We heard you grumbling all the way to your apartment door.” He gestured to the walls. “They’re pretty thin.”

“Oh,” Rafe said and realized that he would have to be very quiet and careful when he jerked off. 

“What’s your name? I’m Nathan and that is Sam,” Blue Eyes said. Rafe was momentarily distracted by the way Sam fingered the edge of his towel.

“I’m Rafe. Actually I just wanted to ask if you had some coffee I could borrow. I think there was a cockroach in my bed.”

Sam chuckled. “Yeah those are pretty bad. Why don’t you come in and we’ll all have a coffee together?”

Suddenly Rafe’s exile didn’t seem too bad anymore.


End file.
